ObMod: The Task At Hand 6
Characters * Lady Blackhawk * Black Canary * Dick Grayson * Harbinger * Barbara Gordon * Starling * Tim Drake Location * Aerie Hanger, Gotham City, NJ * August 15th 2017, 0049 EST VOX Archive * Richard Grayson: door opens, footsteps, elevator door closes, footsteps, whistle This place is roomy... I never noticed before. * Barbara Gordon: Because it's missing a jet. * Richard Grayson: Huh... Oh yeah. Where is the Aerie-One? Zinda taking it out for a spin? * Lady Blackhawk: whistle O'er here, sweet cheeks! * Richard Grayson: Dinah then? * Black Canary: Nope. Right here. slosing, gulp * Starling: And I'm here, too. * Richard Grayson: So... Wait, you didn't loan it to Roy before he went all... whatever... did you? * Barbara Gordon: Of course not. * Richard Grayson: So what happened? * Black Canary: Hank happened. * Richard Grayson: Hank? Wait, Hank Henderson? * Black Canary: Yes. He broke in here with Red X or whatever he calls himself- * Barbara Gordon: Arkham X. * Black Canary: chuckle There you go! clinking, slurp * Richard Grayson: enhancement: Is Dinah drinking by herself? * Barbara Gordon: Uh... sigh Yeah, apparently she has a weird three days. She won't really talk about it. * Richard Grayson: Okay... And you're letting her? * Barbara Gordon: Grayson, if you want to take that bottle of grappa from the hands of the Black Canary, be my guest. Just give me a second to get my phone ready to record it. * Richard Grayson: Ha! Okay, well, fair enough... so... How's the chemo therapy? * Barbara Gordon: sigh So far no bad reaction. Charles seems hopeful... but he says I haven't even begun the worst part of it yet. * Richard Grayson: You know there is a way to avoid all this. * Barbara Gordon: I told you. I'm not taking any special treatment. * Richard Grayson: But you are special! * Barbara Gordon: I'm not going to accept any treatments that Mary Q. Public doesn't have the same access to... It's not fair. * Richard Grayson: It's not fair for us to lose you, Babs... It's not fair to me... * Barbara Gordon: You want to talk about being fair to one another, Grayson? * Richard Grayson: I'm not getting into that with you again... sigh I just feel like I finally found and I'm... I'm just not ready to lo- * Starling: crackle, spatial schism opens, footsteps, spatial schism closes What the hell is that?! pulled from holster * Black Canary: Don't shoot! * Lady Blackhawk: pulled from holster Ya flip your wig, lushy?! You see what my peepers just saw?! * Black Canary: It's... footsteps It's Lyla! * Richard Grayson: Lyla? Lyla Diggle? * Harbinger: She speaks the truth. * Barbara Gordon: ... the Harbinger... You've accepted the role. * Harbinger: I had no choice. If I did nothing then my Sara would not have a future. * Richard Grayson: What role? No choice in what? What's going on?! What's a Harbinger? * Tim Drake: chair rolling The Anti-Monitor. This is about the Anti-Monitor, isn't it?! * Richard Grayson: Tim?! Where the hell did you come from? * Tim Drake: Oh, there's too much estrogen drama upstairs. While I'm filling in for Babs as Oracle, I put my station over there behind those crates of fishnets. * Barbara Gordon: Tim, why don't you explain to those not in the know what the Anti-Monitor is and exactly is going on with Lyla. * Tim Drake: Uh, chuckle how much time we got? * Harbinger: I can make this quicker. fingers, vorpal crackle, gasps: 3 instances There. Miss Crawford, Miss Blake, and Mister Grayson are up to speed... * Lady Blackhawk: Oh, that poor dummy! Why'd they bring him into that?! * Starling: I suddenly want to shoot a peacock in the face... * Harbinger: More or less... They'll work it out in time, I hope. Sorry, still working out the kinks in my powers... Cutting to the chase, I need to arrange a meeting with the League. * Barbara Gordon: You didn't brain zap Dinah... Oh, that's why she's drinking, huh? You already told her what you're here to tell us, didn't you? Well, sorry, Lyla. You stole my jet- fingers, vorpal crackle, air displacement, loud clatter, Aerie-One alarm wailing, snaps fingers, silence: 2.3 seconds Okay. I'm not going to lie. That was cool. * Lady Blackhawk: Sweet sassafras! squeal My baby! You come back to mama! footsteps Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: The Task At Hand 5. * Story continues in Oracle Files: Talia al Ghul 2. * Debut of Starling. * Dick referring to Roy as going "whatever" is a reference to Roy and the Outlaws going rogue as seen in VOX Box: Outlawed 1. * Cerberus and Arkham X stole the Aerie-One in ObMod: Team Building Exercises 42. * The doctor treating Barbara is Charles McNider, AKA Dr. Midnight. * Lyla explained to Black Canary everything after Oracle Files: Ciara Nichols 2. * Zinda comment about "that poor dummy" refers to the fact that Arkham X and Belladonna stole Ventriloquist's dummy, Scarface, from Arkham Asylum in VOX Box: Team Building Exercises 38; and have been "using it". * Starling wanting to "shoot a Peacock" is a reference to La Maestra Oscura. Links and References * ObMod: The Task At Hand 6 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Zinda Blake/Appearances Category:Dinah Lance/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Lyla Michaels-Diggle/Appearances Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Evelyn Crawford/Appearances Category:Tim Drake/Appearances Category:Birds of Prey/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances